


Je t'aime, banane

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: basically the two defining their relationship
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Lola and Maya - Relationship, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Maya/Lola, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Je t'aime, banane

**Author's Note:**

> I've imagined this oneshot before today's clip went out, but who cares, I've written it, so I post it.

Tuesday, 13.58

Lola is looking at the clock, almost obsessively. She can't wait for the bell to ring, she has been **craving** for it since she has received a message from Maya - "Lunch together? My shift ends at 13."

"Yes, for sure."

"See you later"

" _À_ _tout_ " 

When Lola hears the bell, she runs to her sister's class to check on her, she doesn't want her to be alone, not now.

"Hey."

"Lola, are you coming to the cafeteria?"

"Actually, I'm eating with a friend. Are you ok? You'll be with the guys?"

"Yes, sure. Actually I'm waiting for Basile and we'll go join the others. Don't worry about me, little sis. I'm fine."

"You can bet I'll do what's impossible to make sure you are." - they turn to the sound of Basile's voice. "Baz" approaches his girlfriend and kisses her temple - "Shall we go?"

"I'll have lunch with a friend, actually I think she's waiting for me right now."

"Well, let's go, the gate is on the way to the cafeteria." - says Basile, taking Daphne by the hand.

When Lola sees Maya's silhouette against the gate, she waves to the couple - "Here she is, see you later _les gars_."

"She's the girl from the supermarket, isn't she?" - asks her sister, curious.

"Yes, we've met picking trash for the community service."

Daphne opens her eyes wide - "She's..."

Lola smirks and shakes her head - "Oh no, she's a Greta Thunberg, wants to save the planet. She's not there for being a junkie."

Daphne nods and smiles apologetically - "I'm sorry, It's just that... you're doing well, I..."

" _t'inquiète pas_ ".

"Well, I'll leave you to your _friend_ " - says the blonde, smirking when she notices the expecting look in Maya's eyes, and winking at Lola.

Lola blushes and waves her sister and her oblivious boyfriend goodbye, walking through the schoolyard to join her... friend? Kind of girlfriend? What are they? Sure, they have kissed. They've had sex. A lot, for just a night. But she has kissed and had sex with other people, this didn't mean she had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. _But you've never said to them "I like you" twice, plus once during the filming, you jerk_ \- she thought. They've texted these couple of days, but nothing more. She has wanted to text her so badly, to tell her she missed her, her smile, her perfume, the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, her digits like feathers on her skin... All of her. But she has only sent her a picture of the mushrooms she has cut for Basile and then she has been there for her sister.

When she reaches Maya, the purple-haired girl kisses her on the cheek - " _Salut_ ".

_Ok, maybe just friends. As you asked her out of the supermarket._

"Hi." - she answers, a bit disappointed - "What salad have you brought, Greta?"

Maya smiled - "What time do you have to come back?"

"Four, but the gates close at half-past three."

"We'll make it in time. Come with me."

She detaches herself from the gate and exits the school ground, Lola following behind. When they take the first turn, Maya takes her hand and smiles - "How's your sister?"

"It's not the time of her life, but she's doing better than Saturday."

"His boyfriend seems fine."

"Yeah, he's funny and he loves her, so I kinda like him."

"Good for him, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes if you didn't like him."

The two of them walk in silence, comfortably waving their intertwined hands, until they stop in front of an abandoned building. 

"The guys are waiting for us?" - asks Lola, thinking this is another of the "bases" of the crew.

"I don't think so, they don't even know about it. This is my secret place. Come with me."

The building was apparently closed and inaccessible, but Maya moves a wooden panel and takes off her jacket to cover the splinters from the shattered glass and enter the building unharmed. Then, she gives Lola her hand and helps her to do the same. The older girl takes them to a room full of old books and paintings and takes the stuffed baguettes out of her bag - "Come on, let's eat." - the two of them take the first bites - "I don't want my girlfriend to be late for school."

Lola feels the food going down through the wrong pipe and starts coughing - "What have you said?"

"I don't want you to be late."

"You called me your girlfriend."

Maya's smile weakens and she looks at her sandwich - "I mean, it's not like we have to..."

Lola takes Maya's face into her hands and kisses her slowly - "We don't have to. But I want. It's just that... I thought you didn't think about us like that. I mean... you kissed me on the cheek in the schoolyard before. And we didn't text a lot this couple of days..."

"I'm sorry you thought I just wanted to be your friend, I surely prefer to call you my girlfriend. But I remember about the girl who bullied you and I thought it was better not to give her more reasons."

" _Je m'en fou_ " - said Lola, stroking her cheek - "I don't care about her. And I think you should know you're not subtle like you want to show. My sister practically understood just looking at you."

"Sorry, miss 'I declare you my love, while your date is one metre apart', tell me about be subtle."

Lola raises her left eyebrow and answers faking offense - "You're one to speak, miss 'I teach you to use a broadfork, so I can hug from behind'..."

Maya slaps her on the shoulder - "I wasn't hitting on you!"

"Yeah, right."

"Maybe I was being just a little bit flirty. But I really wanted you to come to the party just for the sake of it."

"And I really had another party to go to. A party during which I slapped the one who had invited me for an Instagram post that annoyed me. That's why she started bullying me."

"Wow, my girlfriend's hardcore."

Lola chuckles and takes another bite of her baguette - "But really, Maya. You don't owe me anything. If you want to be just... friends, that's okay with me. I know I'm a lot to handle, that... that maybe I remember you of your father."

"Hey." - Maya puts her sandwich back in the envelope and takes Lola's face between her hands - "I'm not doing this because I think I owe you something. I want to be with you because you spoke all the truth and risked it all to tell me about your feelings. And, fuck, if you could be so brave, I also could and risk it too. Because it's true, you're my addiction and I don't want to be without you just for fear. We will never be just friends."

Lola smiles and hugs her girlfriend (finally she can call her so) - "Are you sure?"

Maya kisses her shoulder and stops hugging Lola to look into her eyes - "Never be so sure in my whole life."

"I've really missed you these two days."

" _Je t'aime, banane_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if I'll write much about these two, the clips didn't leave too much for the imagination (almost nothing I'd say), but they should really hire another social media manager. come on, two lovebirds not texting (apart from two messages and Instagram posts) for two days in a row? That's strange.


End file.
